RZA production discography
in 2009.]] The following list is a discography of production by American hip hop record producer and recording artist RZA. It includes a list of songs produced, co-produced and remixed by year, artist, album and title. 1991 The Genius – Words from the Genius * 01. "Pass the Bone" (featuring Prince Rakeem) on 1994 re-issue version * 17. "Words from the Genius" (Prince Rakeem Remix) on 2006 re-issue version Prince Rakeem – Ooh I Love You Rakeem * 01. "Ooh we Love you Rakeem" (Baggin' Ladies Mix) * 03. "Deadly Venoms" (Vocals Up) * 04. "Sexcapades" (DMD Mix) (co-produced with Easy Mo Bee) * 05. "Sexcapades" (Wu-Tang Mix) (co-produced Easy Mo Bee) 1993 N-Tyce – Hush Hush Tip / Root Beer Float 12" * A1. "Hush Hush Tip" (feat. Method Man) (co-produced by 4th Disciple) * B1. "Root Beer Float" (co-produced by 4th Disciple) Wu-Tang Clan – Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) * 01. "Bring da Ruckus" * 02. "Shame on a N****" * 03. "Clan in da Front" * 04. "Wu-Tang: 7th Chamber" * 05. "Can It Be All So Simple" * 06. "Da Mystery of Chessboxin'" (co-produced by Ol' Dirty Bastard) * 07. "Wu-Tang Clan Ain't Nuthing ta Fuck Wit" (co-produced by Method Man) * 08. "C.R.E.A.M." * 09. "Method Man" * 10. "Protect Ya Neck" * 11. "Tearz" * 12. "Wu-Tang: 7th Chamber—Part II" 1994 Gravediggaz – 6 Feet Deep * 09. "Diary of a Madman" (co-produced by The Undertaker and RNS) * 13. "Graveyard Chamber" * 15. "6 Feet Deep" * 00. "1–800 Suicide (Poisonous Mix)" [released on the 6 Feet Deep EP] * 00. "Mommy What's A Gravedigga? (RZA Clean Mix)" [released on the Mommy, What's A Gravedigga? CDS] Method Man – Tical * 01. "Tical" * 02. "Biscuits" * 03. "Bring the Pain" * 04. "All I Need" * 05. "What the Blood Clot" * 06. "Meth vs. Chef" (featuring Raekwon) * 07. "Sub Crazy" (co-produced by 4th Disciple) * 08. "Release Yo' Delf" (featuring Blue Raspberry) * 09. "P.L.O. Style" (featuring Carlton Fisk) (co-produced by Method Man) * 10. "I Get My Thang in Action" * 11. "Mr. Sandman" (featuring RZA, Inspectah Deck, Streetlife, Carlton Fisk and Blue Raspberry) * 12. "Stimulation" * 13. "Method Man (Remix)" Scientifik – Criminal * 07. "As Long as you Know" (feat. Ed O.G.) Shaquille O'Neal – Shaq Fu: Da Return * 01. "No Hook" (feat. Method Man & RZA) * 00. "No Hook (RZA's Remix)" on 12" Shyheim – AKA the Rugged Child * 12. "Little Rascals" 1995 Cypress Hill – Temples of Boom * 05. "Killa Hill Niggas" (feat. RZA and U-God) GZA – Liquid Swords * 01. "Liquid Swords" * 02. "Duel of the Iron Mic" (featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard, Masta Killa & Inspectah Deck) * 03. "Living in the World Today" * 04. "Gold" * 05. "Cold World" (featuring Inspectah Deck) * 06. "Labels" * 07. "4th Chamber" (featuring Ghostface Killah, Killah Priest & RZA) * 08. "Shadowboxin'" (featuring Method Man) * 09. "Hell's Wind Staff / Killah Hills 10304" * 10. "Investigative Reports" (featuring U-God, Raekwon & Ghostface Killah) * 11. "Swordsman" * 12. "I Gotcha Back" * 00. "Cold World (RZA Mix)" [released on the Cold World CDS] * 00. "Labels (Remix)" [released on the Labels 12"] Method Man – I'll Be There for You/You're All I Need to Get By * 03. "I'll Be There for You/You're All I Need to Get By (Razor Sharp Mix)" (feat. Mary J. Blige) Method Man – The Riddler 12" * B1. "The Riddler (Hide-Out Remix)" Ol' Dirty Bastard – Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version * 01. "Intro" * 02. "Shimmy Shimmy Ya" * 03. "Baby, C'mon" * 05. "Hippa to da Hoppa" * 06. "Raw Hide" (featuring Raekwon & Method Man) * 07. "Damage" (featuring GZA) (co-produced by 4th Disciple, Ol' Dirty Bastard, and Ethan Ryman) * 08. "Don't U Know" (featuring Killah Priest) * 09. "The Stomp" (co-produced by 4th Disciple, Ol' Dirty Bastard, and Ethan Ryman) * 10. "Goin' Down" * 11. "Drunk Game (Sweet Sugar Pie)" (co-produced by 4th Disciple, Ol' Dirty Bastard, and Ethan Ryman) * 12. "Snakes" (featuring Killah Priest, RZA, Masta Killa & Buddha Monk) * 13. "Brooklyn Zoo II (Tiger Crane)" (featuring Ghostface Killah) * 14. "Proteck Ya Neck II The Zoo" (featuring Brooklyn Zu) * 15. "Cuttin' Headz" (featuring RZA) * 16. "Dirty Dancin'" (featuring Method Man) bonus track * 00. "Give It To Ya Raw" [released on the Brooklyn Zoo 12"] * 00. "Don't U Know, Part II" [released on the O.D.B.E.P.] Raekwon – Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... * 01. "Striving for Perfection" * 02. "Knuckleheadz" (featuring Ghostface Killah & U-God) * 03. "Knowledge God" * 04. "Criminology" (featuring Ghostface Killah) * 05. "Incarcerated Scarfaces" * 06. "Rainy Dayz" (featuring Ghostface Killah & Blue Raspberry) * 07. "Guillotine (Swordz)" (featuring Inspectah Deck, Ghostface Killah & GZA) * 08. "Can It Be All So Simple (Remix)" (featuring Ghostface Killah) * 09. "Shark Niggas (Biters)" * 10. "Ice Water" (featuring Ghostface Killah & Cappadonna) * 11. "Glaciers of Ice" (featuring Masta Killa & Ghostface Killah) * 12. "Verbal Intercourse" (featuring Nas & Ghostface Killah) * 13. "Wisdom Body" (featuring Ghostface Killah) * 14. "Spot Rusherz" * 15. "Ice Cream" (featuring Method Man, Ghostface Killah & Cappadonna) * 16. "Wu-Gambinos" (featuring Method Man, RZA, Masta Killa & Ghostface Killah) * 17. "Heaven & Hell" (featuring Ghostface Killah) * 18. "North Star (Jewels)" bonus track Tricky / Gravediggaz – The Hell E.P. * 03. "Psychosis" (co-produced by Tricky) * 04. "Tonight is a Special Night" (co-produced by Tricky and Dobie) Various artists – Batman Forever (soundtrack) * 10. "The Riddler" – performed by Method Man 1996 AZ – Doe or Die Remix 12" * A1. "Doe Or Die (RZA Remix)" (feat. Raekwon) * A2. "Doe Or Die (Hardcore Remix)" * A3. "Doe Or Die (TV Track)" * B1. "Doe Or Die (Rumble Remix)" * B3. "Doe Or Die (Allout Remix)" Bounty Killer – My Xperience * 09. "War Face (Ask Fi War) Remix" (feat. Raekwon) Dog Eat Dog – Play Games * 05. "Step Right in" (feat. RZA) Ghostface Killah – Ironman * 01. "Iron Maiden" (featuring Raekwon & Cappadonna) * 02. "Wildflower" * 03. "The Faster Blade" (featuring Raekwon) * 04. "260" * 05. "Assassination Day" (featuring Inspectah Deck, RZA, Raekwon & Masta Killa) * 06. "Poisonous Darts" * 07. "Winter Warz" (featuring Raekwon, U-God, Masta Killa & Cappadonna) * 08. "Box in Hand" (featuring Raekwon & Method Man) * 10. "Camay" (featuring Cappadonna & Raekwon) * 11. "Daytona 500" (featuring Raekwon & Cappadonna) * 12. "Motherless Child" (featuring Raekwon) * 13. "Black Jesus" (featuring Raekwon & U-God) * 14. "After the Smoke Is Clear" (featuring The Delfonics, Raekwon & RZA) * 15. "All That I Got Is You" (featuring Mary J. Blige) * 16. "The Soul Controller" * 17. "Marvel" (featuring RZA) * 00. "Deadly Darts" (feat. Method Man and Streetlife) leftover track Killarmy – Camouflage Ninjas / Wake Up 12" * B1. "Wake Up" Shyheim – The Lost Generation * 14. "Young Godz" Various artists – America Is Dying Slowly * 03. "America" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan & Killah Priest Various artists – ''The Great White Hype'' (soundtrack) * 05. "Who's the Champion"- performed by Ghostface Killah, RZA and Raekwon Various artists – ''High School High'' (soundtrack) * 03. "Wu-Wear: The Garment Renaissance" – performed by RZA, Method Man & Cappadonna * 18. "Semi-Automatic: Full Rap Metal Jacket" – performed by Inspectah Deck, U-God & Streetlife 1997 Björk – Bachelorette CDS * 02. "Bachelorette (RZA Remix)" Cappadonna – '97 Mentality 12" * A1. "'97 Mentality" (featuring Ghostface Killah) Gravediggaz – The Pick, the Sickle and the Shovel * 01. "Intro" * 02. "Dangerous Mindz" (co-produced by 4th Disciple) * 08. "Pit of Snakes" (co-produced by True Master) * 09. "The Night The Earth Cried" (co-produced by 4th Disciple) * 13. "What's Goin' On?" Killarmy – Silent Weapons for Quiet Wars * 08. "Wake Up" * 16. "War Face" The Notorious B.I.G. – Life After Death * 2–11. "Long Kiss Goodnight" Sunz Of Man – We Can't Be Touched / Natural High 12" * B1. "Natural High" Various artists – Hoodlum (soundtrack) * 05. "Dirty the Moocher" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan Various artists – I Got the Hook-Up (soundtrack) * 14. "Who Rock This" – performed by Ol' Dirty Bastard, Mystikal & Master P) Various artists – In tha Beginning...There Was Rap * 01. "Sucker M.C.'s" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan Various artists – Rhyme & Reason (soundtrack) * 07. "Tragedy" – performed by RZA Various artists – Soul in the Hole (soundtrack) * 02. "Diesel" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan Wu-Tang Clan – Wu-Tang Forever Disc 1: * 01. "Wu-Revolution" * 02. "Reunited" * 03. "For Heaven's Sake" * 06. "As High as Wu-Tang Get" * 07. "Severe Punishment" * 09. "Maria" * 11. "It's Yourz" Disc 2: * 01. "Intro" * 02. "Triumph" * 03. "Impossible" (co-produced by 4th Disciple) * 04. "Little Ghetto Boys" * 05. "Deadly Melody" * 07. "The Projects" * 08. "Bells of War" * 10. "Dog Shit" * 11. "Duck Seazon" * 12. "Hellz Wind Staff" * 14. "Black Shampoo" * 15. "Second Coming" * 16. "The Closing" * 17. "Sunshower" track only * 18. " Projects (International Remix)" track only 1998 AZ – Pieces of a Man * 13. "Whatever Happened (The Birth)" (featuring RZA) Big Pun – Capital Punishment * 21. "Tres Leches (Triboro Trilogy)" (featuring Prodigy and Inspectah Deck) Cappadonna – The Pillage * 03. "Run" * 04. "Blood on Blood War" * 06. "MCF" * 13. "Young Hearts" * 15. "Pump Your Fist" Deadly Venoms – Antidote * 15. " Ready" (featuring Tekitha) * 16. "Rap Scholar" (featuring Jamie Sommers & La The Darkman) La the Darkman – Heist of the Century * 13. "Polluted Wisdom" Method Man – Tical 2000: Judgement Day * 02. "Perfect World" * 10. "Suspect Chin Music" (featuring Streetlife) * 11. "Retro Godfather" * 16. "Party Crasher" (co-produced by True Master) RZA – Bobby Digital in Stereo * 01. "Intro" * 02. "B.O.B.B.Y." * 03. "Unspoken Word" * 04. "Slow-Grind African" * 07. "N.Y.C. Everything" (featuring Method Man) * 08. "Mantis" (featuring Masta Killa & Tekitha) * 09. "Slow-Grind French" * 10. "Holocaust (Silkworm)" (featuring Holocaust, Doc Doom, Ghostface Killah & Ms. Roxy) * 11. "Terrorist" (featuring Dom Pachino, P.R. Terrorist, Doc Doom & Killa Sin) * 12. "Bobby Did It (Spanish Fly)" (featuring Islord, Timbo King, Ghostface Killah & Jamie Sommers) * 13. "Handwriting on the Wall" (featuring Ras Kass) * 15. "Slow-Grind Italian" * 16. "My Lovin' Is Digi" (featuring The Force M.D.s & Ms. Roxy) * 17. "Domestic Violence" (featuring Jamie Sommers & U-God) * 18. "Project Talk" (featuring Kinetic 9) * 19. "Lab Drunk" * 20. "Fuck What You Think" (featuring Islord & 9th Prince) * 21. "Daily Routine" (featuring Kinetic 9) * 22. "Do You Hear the Bells?" track Shyheim – Co-Defendant 12" * A1. "Co-Defendant" (feat. Hell Raiza) Sunz of Man – The Last Shall Be First * 08. "Tribulations" * 12. "Inmates to the Fire" (feat. Dreddy Kruger) * 15. "Can I See You" (feat. Beretta 9) Texas – Say What You Want CDS * 02. "Say What You Want (All Day, Every Day)" Various artists – Belly (soundtrack) * 14. "Windpipe" – performed by RZA, Ghostface Killah & Ol' Dirty Bastard Various artists – Bulworth (soundtrack) * 06. "The Chase" – performed by RZA Various artists – The Mix Tape, Vol. III * 30. "Put Your Hammer Down" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan Wu-Tang Killa Bees – Wu-Tang Killa Bees: The Swarm * 02. "Legacy" – performed by Royal Fam * 03. "Concrete Jungle" – performed by Sunz of Man & Timbo King * 04. "Co-Defendant" – performed by Shyheim & Hell Razah * 06. "Execute Them" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan & Streetlife * 08. "And Justice For All" – performed by RZA, Islord, Killa Sin, P.R. Terrorist & Method Man * 15. "'97 Mentality" – performed by Cappadonna & Ghostface Killah 1999 Charli Baltimore – Cold as Ice * 02. "Stand Up" (feat. Ghostface Killah) * 14. "They" GZA – Beneath the Surface * 11. "1112" (featuring Masta Killa, Killah Priest & Njeri Earth) Inspectah Deck – Uncontrolled Substance * 02. "Movas & Shakers" * 14. "Friction" (featuring Masta Killa) Method Man & Redman – Blackout! * 06. "Cereal Killer" (featuring Blue Raspberry) * 12. "Run 4 Cover" (featuring Ghostface Killah and Streetlife) Ol' Dirty Bastard – N**** Please * 08. "N**** Please" * 09. "Dirt Dog" (produced with Buddha Monk) * 10. "I Want Pussy" * 13. "Cracker Jack" Sway & King Tech – This or That * 26. "Belly of the Beast" (featuring RZA) U-God – Golden Arms Redemption * 01. "Enter U-God" * 09. "Stay in Your Lane" * 13. "Turbo Charge" Various artists – Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai (film score) * 01. "Ghost Dog Theme (W/Dogs & EFX)" * 02. "Opening Theme (Raise Your Sword Instrumental)" * 03. "Flying Birds" * 04. "Samurai Theme" * 05. "Gangsters Theme" * 06. "Dead Birds" * 07. "Fast Shadow (Version 1)" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan * 08. "RZA #7" * 09. "Funky Theme" * 10. "RZA's Theme" * 11. "Samurai Showdown (Raise Your Sword)" – performed by RZA * 12. "Ghost Dog Theme" * 13. "Fast Shadow (Version 2)" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan * 14. "Untitled #8" * 15. "Untitled #12 (Free Jazz)" * 16. "Wu-World Order (Version 1)" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan feat. La The Darkman Various artists – Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai (soundtrack) * 01. "Samurai Code Quotation" – performed by Forest Whitaker * 02. "Strange Eyes" – performed by Sunz of Man, 12 O'Clock & Blue Raspberry * 03. "4 Sho Sho" – performed by Northstar, RZA & Blue Raspberry * 04. "Zip Code" – performed by Black Knights * 05. "Samurai Code Quotation" – performed by Forest Whitaker * 06. "Cakes" – performed by Kool G Rap * 07. "Samurai Code Quotation" – performed by Forest Whitaker * 08. "Don't Test/Wu Stallion" – performed by Suga Bang Bang * 09. "Walking Through the Darkness" – performed by Tekitha * 10. "The Man" – performed by Masta Killa & Superb * 11. "Samurai Code Quotation" – performed by Forest Whitaker * 12. "Walk The Dogs" – performed by Royal Fam & La the Darkman * 13. "Stay With Me" – performed by Melodie & 12 O'Clock * 14. "East New York Stamp" – performed by Jeru the Damaja & Afu-Ra * 15. "Samurai Code Quotation" – performed by Forest Whitaker * 16. "Fast Shadow" – performed by Wu-Tang Clan * 17. "Samurai Code Quotation" – performed by Forest Whitaker * 18. "Samurai Showdown" – performed by RZA * 19. "Samurai Code Final Quotation" – performed by performed by Forest Whitaker Various artists – Wu-Tang: Shaolin Style (Produced entire soundtrack score, except tracks 3 & 7.) 2000 Ghostface Killah – Supreme Clientele * 05. "Ghost Deini" (featuring Superb) * 07. "The Grain" (featuring RZA) * 08. "Buck 50" (featuring Method Man, Cappadonna & Redman) * 13. "Stroke of Death" (featuring Solomon Childs & RZA) * 17. "Child's Play" Northstar / Black Knights – Fo' Sho / Zip Code 12" * A1. "Fo' Sho" (feat. RZA) * B1. "Zip Code" Ol' Dirty Bastard – I Speak The Truth 12" * A1. "I Speak The Truth (Hip-Hop Mix)" (feat. GZA) Royal Fam – Yesterday, Today, Iz Tomorrow * 12. "Legacy" Twigy – リミキシーズ呼吸法 * 09. "病む街 Pt.2 (The RZA Remix)" Wu-Tang Clan – The W * 01. "Intro (Shaolin Finger Jab) / Chamber Music" * 02. "Careful (Click, Click)" * 03. "Hollow Bones" * 04. "Redbull" (feat. Redman) * 05. "One Blood Under W" (feat. Junior Reid) * 06. "Conditioner" (feat. Snoop Dogg) * 07. "Protect Ya Neck (The Jump Off)" * 08. "Let My Niggas Live" (feat. Nas) * 09. "I Can't Go to Sleep" (feat. Isaac Hayes) * 11. "The Monument" (feat. Busta Rhymes) * 12. "Gravel Pit" * 13. "Jah World" 2001 Doc Gyneco – Quality Street * 06. "Cousins" (feat. Cilvaringz & RZA) Ghostface Killah – Bulletproof Wallets * 02. "Maxine" (featuring Raekwon) * 03. "Flowers" (featuring Raekwon, Method Man & Superb) * 11. "Walking Through The Darkness" (featuring Tekitha) * 12. "Jealousy" RZA – Digital Bullet * 01. "Show You Love" * 02. "Can't Lose" (featuring Beretta 9) * 03. "Glocko Pop" (featuring Method Man, Masta Killa & Street Life) * 04. "Must Be Bobby" * 05. "Brooklyn Babies" (featuring The Force M.D.s & Masta Killa) * 07. "Do U" (featuring Prodigal Sunn & GZA) * 08. "Fools" (featuring Killa Sin & Solomon Childs) * 10. "Black Widow Pt. 2" (featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard) * 11. "Shady" (featuring Intrigue & Beretta 9) * 12. "Break Bread" (featuring Jamie Sommers) * 13. "Bong Bong" (featuring Beretta 9 & Madame Cez) * 14. "Throw Your Flag Up" (featuring Crisis & Monk) * 15. "Be A Man" * 16. "Righteous Way" (featuring Junior Reid) * 17. "Build Strong" (featuring Tekitha) * 18. "Sickness" * 19. "Odyssey" (featuring Isaac Hayes Band) Wu-Tang Clan – Iron Flag * 01. "In the Hood" * 03. "Chrome Wheels" * 04. "Soul Power (Black Jungle)" (featuring Flavor Flav) * 05. "Uzi (Pinky Ring)" * 08. "Babies" * 09. "Radioactive (Four Assassins)" * 11. "Iron Flag" * 12. "Dashing (Reasons)" * 13. "The W" 2002 GZA – Legend of the Liquid Sword * 14. "Rough Cut" (featuring Armel, Prodigal Sunn & 12 O'Clock) Remedy – Code:Red * 06. "Muslim And A Jew" (feat. Cilva Ringz & RZA) Tekitha – You 12" * A1. "You" Wu-Tang Killa Bees – The Sting * 01. "Intro" * 02. "Killa Beez" (RZA, U-God, Inspectah Deck, Suga Bang Bang, and Blue Raspberry) * 03. "Out Think Me Now" (Solomon Childs) * 06. "Bluntz, Martinez, Girlz & Gunz" (Warcloud) * 08. "Spend Money" (Lord Superb and Intrigue) * 09. "Take Up Space" (Lord Superb and Solomon Childs) * 12. "Spit That G" (Cappadonna, Solomon Childs, 12 O'Clock, Suga Bang Bang, Prodigal Sunn, and Timbo King) * 13. "Woodchuck" (Warcloud, Crisis, Timbo King, Meko the Pharaoh, and Cilvaringz) * 14. "G.A.T." (Black Knights, Northstar, Solomon Childs, and Shyheim) * 16. "When You Come Home" (Shyheim) * 17. "K.B. Ridin'" (RZA, Ghostface Killah, Method Man, Prodigal Sunn, ShaCronz, and Suga Bang Bang) 2003 9th Prince – Granddaddy Flow * 13. "Tribute To The 5th Brother" (feat. RZA) Eko Fresh – Ich Bin Jung Und Brauche Das Geld * 07. "Der Don" Northstar – Ducky 12" * A1. "Ducky" RZA – Birth of a Prince * 01. "Bob 'n I" * 02. "The Grunge" * 04. "Grits" (featuring Allah Real & Masta Killa) * 07. "You'll Never Know" (featuring Cilvaringz) * 08. "Drink, Smoke + Fuck" * 09. "The Whistle" (featuring Prodigal Sunn & Masta Killa) * 10. "The Drop Off" * 11. "Wherever I Go" (featuring Allah Real & CCF Division) * 12. "Koto Chotan" (featuring Masta Killa & Tash Mahogany) * 14. "Cherry Range" (featuring Xavier Naidoo) * 16. "See the Joy" RZA & Xavier Naidoo – Ich Kenne Nichts (Das So Schön Ist Wie Du) CDS * 01. "Ich Kenne Nichts (Das So Schön Ist Wie Du)" Various artists – Bird Up: The Originals * 05. "Bebop" (produced with Choco) Various artists – Kill Bill Vol. 1 Original Soundtrack * 12. "Crane / White Lightning" – performed by RZA & Charles Bernstein * 18. "Yakuza Oren 1" * 19. "Banister Fight" Various artists – The World According to RZA * 01. "Intro" – performed by RZA * 02. "Mesmerize" – performed by Feven * 03. "Det e så jag känner" – performed by Petter * 04. "On tha Ground" – performed by RZA feat. Diaz, Petter & Feven (Scandinavian Allstars) * 05. "The North Sea" – performed by RZA feat. Diaz * 06. "Saïan Intro" – performed by RZA * 07. "Saïan" – performed by RZA featuring Ghostface Killah & Saïan supa crew * 08. "Please, Tends l'Oreille" – performed by Bams feat. U-God * 09. "Warning" – performed by Nap * 10. "Dedicace" – performed by Passi feat. RCFA * 11. "Seul Face à Lui" – performed by RZA feat. IAM * 12. "Souls on Fire" – performed by Xavier Naidoo feat. Deborah Cox * 13. "Ich Weiss (On My Mind)" – performed by Curse * 14. "Black Star Line-Up" – performed by Afrob & Sekou * 15. "I've Never Seen ..." – performed by RZA feat. Xavier Naidoo * 16. "Boing, Boing" – performed by RZA feat. Blade, Skinnyman & Ti2bs * 17. "Make Money, Money" – performed by Bronz'n'blak * 18. "Passaporto per Resistere" – performed by Frankie Hi-NRG MC * 19. "Uzaktan Gelen Ses" – performed by Fuat, Bektas & Germ 2004 Fried – Fried * 01. "When You Get Out Of Jail" Ghostface Killah – The Pretty Toney Album * 03. "Kunta Fly Shit" * 17. "Run" (featuring Jadakiss) James Last – They Call Me Hansi * 01. "The Lonely Shephard" (feat. RZA) Masta Killa – No Said Date * 03. "No Said Date" * 12. "Old Man" (featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard & RZA) * 14. "School" (featuring RZA) Method Man – Tical 0: The Prequel * 07. "The Turn" (featuring Raekwon) Northstar – Bobby Digital Presents Northstar * 04. "Red Rum" (featuring ShaCronz, Mikey Jarrett, Jr., and ShoShot) * 09. "See Me" (featuring Free Murda) * 10. "64" * 14. "Destiny" (featuring Beretta 9) Shyheim – The Greatest Story Never Told * 07. "His.Story" * 10. "New Producers" (feat. Yumi) Solomon Childs – Funeral Talk (The Eulogy) * 20. "Out Think Me Now" Various artists – Blade: Trinity (soundtrack) * 01. "Fatal" – performed by RZA * 02. "I Gotta Get Paid – performed by Lil Flip, Ghostface Killah & Raekwon * 03. "When the Guns Come Out" – performed by WC, E-40 & Christ Bearer * 04. "Thirsty" – performed by Ol' Dirty Bastard & Black Keith Various artists – Kill Bill Vol. 2 Original Soundtrack * 15. "Black Mamba" performed by The Wu-Tang Clan track Various artists – The Protector (soundtrack) (Produced entire soundtrack score, except track 3.) Various artists – Unleashed (soundtrack) * 22. "Baby Boy" – performed by Thea Van Seijen * 23. "Unleash Me" – performed by RZA feat. Prodigal Sunn & Christbearer) Various artists – Wu-Tang Meets the Indie Culture * 08. "Biochemical Equation" – performed by RZA & MF Doom 2005 Bams – Please, Tends L'Oreille * A2. "Please, Tends L'Oreille (featuring – D.Taz) Ghostface Killah & Trife da God – Put It on the Line * 16. "The Watch" (feat. Raekwon) * 18. "The Sun" (feat. Raekwon, Slick Rick & RZA) Ol' Dirty Bastard – A Son Unique * 04. "Back In The Air" (featuring Ghostface Killah) * 07. "The Stomp Part II" (featuring RZA) * 10. "Dirty & Grimey" (featuring N.O.R.E.) * 12. "Skrilla" Prodigal Sunn – Return of the Prodigal Sunn * 04. "Brutality (The Grindz Remix)" (featuring C.C.F. Division) * 10. "Lovely Ladies" (featuring Scotty) Raaddrr Van – The Booth, The Mic, The Lyrics * 08. "Wit-N-Tent II" * 14. "Gimme" Raekwon – State Of Grace 12" * A1. "State of Grace" Various artists – Derailed (soundtrack) * 02. "I Love You" – performed by Thea & RZA * 05. "50 Ways To Leave Your Lover" – performed by Grayson Hill * 06. "Really Want None" – performed by Free Murda * 10. "Love" – performed by Thea Various artists – Impulsive! Revolutionary Jazz Reworked * 02. "II BS" 2006 La the Darkman – Return Of The Darkman Mixtape * 12. "This Thing" (feat. Method Man & RZA) * 19. "Wu World Order" (feat. RZA) Method Man – 4:21... The Day After * 01. "Intro" * 08. "4:20" (featuring Streetlife & Carlton Fisk) (produced with Beretta 9.) * 10. "The Glide" (featuring Raekwon, U-God & La the Darkman) * 15. "Konichiwa Bitches" * 17. "Walk On" (feat. Redman) (produced with Versatile & Erick Sermon.) * 19. "Presidential MC" (featuring Raekwon & RZA) Solomon Childs – The Wake * 1- 5. "My Guns is all I Got to Bust" Sunz Of Man – The Old Testament * 12. "Inmates To The Fire" Warcloud – Smugglin Booze In The Graveyard * 03. "The Trap Door" * 10. "Lost Soldier Of Wu-Tang" 2007 Cilvaringz – I * 03. "The Weeping Tiger" (feat. Raekwon, RZA & Ghostface Killah) * 05. "Death to America" (produced with Cilvaringz.) * 06. "In the Name of Allah" (feat. Masta Killa, Killah Priest, RZA & Shabazz The Disciple) (produced with Cilvaringz.) * 07. "Jewels" (feat GZA) * 10. "Caravanserai – Chapter I" (feat. Raekwon) * 12. "Caravanserai – Chapter II" (feat. Salah Edin & Raekwon) (produced with Cilvaringz.) * 16. "Forever Michael (Wacko Tablo)" Free Murda – Let Freedom Reign * 02. "My Black Nina" (featuring RZA & Shacronz) * 09. "This 1's For Dirt" * 17. "Yeah!" Various artists – Afro Samurai: The Album * 01. "Afro Theme" * 02. "Afro Intro" * 03. "Certified Samurai" (Featuring Talib Kweli, Lil Free & Suga Bang) * 04. "Just a Lil Dude "Who Dat Ovah There"" (Featuring Q-Tip & Free Murder) * 05. "Afro's Father Fight" * 08. "Bazooka Fight I" * 09. "Who Is Tha Man?" (Featuring Reverend William Burke) * 10. "Ninjaman" * 11. "Cameo Afro" (Featuring Big Daddy Kane, GZA & Suga Bang) * 12. "Tears of a Samurai" * 13. "Take Sword Pt. I" (Featuring Berretta 9) * 14. "The Empty 7 Theme" * 16. "Take Sword Pt. II" (Featuring 60 Second Assassin & True Master) * 17. "Bazooka Fight II" * 18. "Fury in My Eyes/Revenge" (Featuring Thea Van Seijen) * 19. "Afro Samurai Theme' (First Movement)" * 20. "Afro Samurai Theme (Second Movement)" * 22. "So Fly" (featuring Division) * 23. "We All We Got" (featuring Black Knights) * 24. "Glorious Day" (Featuring Dexter Wiggles) * 25. "Series Outro" Wu-Tang Clan – 8 Diagrams * 01. "Campfire" * 02. "Take It Back" (produced with Easy Mo Bee.) * 03. "Get Them Out Ya Way Pa" * 04. "Rushing Elephants" * 05. "Unpredictable" (featuring Dexter Wiggle) * 06. "The Heart Gently Weeps" (featuring Erykah Badu, Dhani Harrison & John Frusciante) (produced with George Drakoulias.) * 07. "Wolves" (featuring George Clinton) * 08. "Gun Will Go" (featuring Sunny Valentine) * 09. "Sunlight" * 10. "Stick Me for My Riches" (featuring Gerald Alston) (produced with Mathematics.) * 11. "Starter" (featuring Sunny Valentine & Tash Mahogany) * 12. "Windmill" * 13. "Weak Spot" (produced with George Drakoulias.) * 14. "Life Changes" 2008 Brooklyn Zu – Chamber #9, Verse 32 * 06. "Knock, Knock" (feat. GZA) GZA – Pro Tools * 09. "Paper Plate" * 15. "Life Is a Movie" (featuring RZA & Irfane Khan-Acito) RZA – Digi Snacks * 01. "Digi Snacks Intro" (featuring Understanding) * 03. "You Can't Stop Me Now" (featuring Inspectah Deck) (produced with George Drakoulias.) * 05. "Booby Trap" (featuring Dexter Wiggles) (produced with George Drakoulias.) * 06. "Try Ya Ya Ya" (featuring Monk & Thea Van Seijen) (produced with Che Vicious.) * 07. "Good Night" (featuring Rev William Burk, Crisis & Thea Van Seijen * 08. "No Regrets" * 09. "Money Don't Own Me" (featuring Monk & Stone Mecca) * 11. "Drama" (featuring Monk & Thea Van Seijen) * 12. "Up Again" (featuring John Frusciante, Beretta 9, Rev William Burk, George Clinton & El DeBarge) (produced with John Frusciante.) * 14. "Love Is Digi/Part II" (featuring Beretta 9, Crisis & Thea Van Seijen) * 15. "O Day" * 16. "Don't Be Afraid" * 17. "The Wolf" 2009 Raekwon – Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... Pt. II * 06. "Black Mozart" (featuring Inspectah Deck, RZA & Tash Mahogany) * 08. "New Wu" (featuring Ghostface Killah & Method Man) * 30. "Rockstars" (featuring Inspectah Deck, GZA, Thea Van Seijen & Stone Mecca) Gold Deluxe Edition bonus track Various artists – The RZA Presents: Afro Samurai Resurrection OST * 01. "Combat (Afro Season II Open Theme)" – performed by RZA, and P. Dot * 02. "You Already Know" – performed by Inspectah Deck, Kool G Rap & Suga Bang Bang * 03. "Blood Thicker Than Mud "Family Affair" – performed by Reverend William Burk, Sly Stone & Stone Mecca * 04. "Whar" – performed by Kool G Rap, Ghostface Killah, RZA & Tash Mahogany * 05. "Girl Samurai Lullaby" – performed by Rah Digga & Stone Mecca * 06. "Fight For You" – performed by Thea Van Seijen * 07. "Bitch Gonna Get Ya'" – performed by Rah Digga * 08. "Bloody Days Bloody Nights" – performed by Prodigal Sunn & Thea Van Seijen * 09. "Kill Kill Kill" – performed by Monk * 10. "Nappy Afro" – performed by Boy Jones * 11. "Bloody Samurai" – performed by Black Knights, Dexter Wiggles & Thea Van Seijen * 12. "Dead Birds" – performed by Sunz Of Man & Shavo Odadjian * 13. "Arch Nemesis" – performed by Ace & MoeRoc * 14. "Brother's Keeper" – performed by RZA, Reverend William Burk & Infinite * 15. "Yellow Jackets" – performed by Ace & MoeRoc * 16. "Take The Sword Part III" – performed by 60 Second Assassin, Leggezin, Crisis, Christbearer, Monk, Tre Irie, Beretta 9, Bobby Digital & Reverend William Burk * 17. "Number One Samurai (Afro Season II Outro)" – performed by RZA & 9th Prince Various artists – Wu-Tang Chamber Music * 16. "NYC Crack" (RZA featuring Thea Van Seijen) (produced with Fizzy Womack & Andrew Kelley.) 2010 9th Prince – One Man Army * 07. "Another Summer Love" 60 Second Assassin – Remarkable Timing * 06. "Warzone (Remix)" (feat. RZA) Achozen – Deuces * 01. "Deuces" * 02. "Salute/Sacrifice" * 03. "Immaculate" (featuring Killah Priest & Shukura Holliday) * 04. "If I Had A Gun" (featuring Brooklyn Zu & Rugged Monk) * 05. "I Am You" (featuring Rayes Bek) Method Man, Ghostface Killah & Raekwon – Wu-Massacre * 05. "Our Dreams" Remedy – It All Comes Down to This * 02. "Streets Are Watchin" * 07. "Black And White Millionaires" (featuring – King Just & Lounge Lo) * 20. "The Duelist" Kanye West – My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy * 01. "Dark Fantasy" (produced with Kanye West, No I.D., Jeff Bhasker, Mike Dean.) Wu-Tang Killa Bees – Pollen: The Swarm Part Three * 04. "Dirts The Boogie" * 06. "M.E.F." * 12. "No Game Around Here" * 13. "Into You" * 15. "Flight Of The Killer Bees" 2011 Travis Barker – Give the Drummer Some * 03. "Carry It" (featuring RZA, Raekwon & Tom Morello) The Game – Purp & Patron * 13. "Heart Breaker" (featuring Rev. Burke) IronKap – The Almighty Ironkap * 01. "Je To Sexy Bejt Zase Tady" M-80 – Taking Back What's Mine * 04. "3 Degrees" (feat. RZA & Solomon Childs) Catherine Ringer – Ring n' Roll * 05. "Prends-Moi" Kanye West & Jay Z – Watch the Throne * 06. "New Day" (produced with Kanye West, Mike Dean & Ken Lewis.) 2012 Various artists – The Man with the Iron Fists (soundtrack) * 01. "The Baddest Man Alive" – performed by The Black Keys and RZA (produced with The Black Keys.) * 03. "White Dress" – performed by Kanye West (produced with Kanye West, Boogz & Tapez.) * 09. "Just Blowin' in the Wind" – performed by RZA and Flatbush Zombies * 15. "I Go Hard" – performed by Ghostface Killah, Boy Jones and Wiz Khalifa 2013 Earl Sweatshirt – Doris * 12. "Molasses" (featuring RZA) (produced with Christian Rich.) Killah Priest – The Psychic World of Walter Reed * 1–20. "Energy Work" * 2–9. "Fire Stone" Talib Kweli – Prisoner of Conscious * 11. "Rocket Ships" (featuring Busta Rhymes) Monsieur M – Les Zoniers * 13. "Calme Ta Joie!" Tony Touch – The Piece Maker 3: Return of the 50 MC's * 13. "Unorthodox" (featuring Raekwon, JD Era, Ghostface Killah & RZA) (produced with Tony Touch & Psycho Les.) U-God – The Keynote Speaker * 12. "Room Keep Spinning" * 14. "Get Mine" * 18. "Be Right There" 2014 Black Knights – Every Night is Still a Black Knight * 03. "Designated Driver" * 05. "Wash Me" * 06. "I See Ya" * 08. "Fallen Angel" * 10. "Kiss" * 11. "Suprise" Wu-Tang Clan – A Better Tomorrow * 01. "Ruckus in B Minor" (produced with Rick Rubin.) * 02. "Felt" * 03. "40th Street Black / We Will Fight" (produced with Mathematics.) * 04. "Mistaken Identity" (featuring Streetlife) * 05. "Hold the Heater" * 06. "Crushed Egos" (produced with Adrian Younge.) * 08. "Miracle" (produced with 4th Disciple.) * 09. "Preacher's Daughter" * 10. "Pioneer the Frontier" * 12. "Ron O'Neal" (featuring Nathaniel) * 13. "A Better Tomorrow" (featuring Tekitha) * 14. "Never Let Go" * 15. "Wu-Tang Reunion" 2016 Banks & Steelz – Anything But Words (Note: All tracks co-produced by Paul Banks, except where noted.) * 02. "Ana Electronic" * 04. "Speedway Sonora" * 05. "Wild Season" (featuring Florence Welch) * 06. "Anything But Words" (produced with Ari Levine & Paul Banks.) * 07. "Conceal" * 08. "Love and War" (featuring Ghostface Killah) * 09. "Can't Hardly Feel" * 10. "One by One" * 11. "Gonna Make It" * 12. "Point of View" (featuring Method Man and Masta Killa) 2017 A$AP Mob – Cozy Tapes Vol. 2: Too Cozy * 15. "What Happens" (featuring ASAP Rocky, ASAP Ferg, ASAP Twelvyy, Playboi Carti, Joey Badass, Kirk Knight, Nyck Caution, Meechy Darko, and Zombie Juice) Masta Killa – Loyalty Is Royalty * 06. "Wise Words from the RZA" (featuring RZA) Wu-Tang Clan – Silicon Valley Soundtrack * 11. "And You Don't Stop" 2019 Nas – The Lost Tapes II * 05. "Tanasia" * 11. "Highly Favored" Nas – TBA * TBA Miley Cyrus – She Is Coming * 03. "D.R.E.A.M." (featuring Ghostface Killah) Albums Executive Produced * 1993: Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) by Wu-Tang Clan * 1994: Tical by Method Man * 1995: Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version by Ol Dirty Bastard * 1995: Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... by Raekwon * 1995: Liquid Swords by GZA * 1996: Ironman by Ghostface Killah * 1997: Wu-Tang Forever by Wu-Tang Clan * 1997: The Pick, the Sickle and the Shovel by Gravediggaz * 1998: The Pillage by Cappadonna * 1998: Bobby Digital in Stereo by RZA * 1999: Beneath the Surface by GZA * 1999: Blackout! by Method Man and Redman * 1999: Uncontrolled Substance by Inspectah Deck * 1999: Golden Arms Redemption by U-God * 1999: Manchild by Shyheim * 1999: Wu-Syndicate by Wu-Syndicate * 2000: Supreme Clientele by Ghostface Killah * 2000: The W by Wu-Tang Clan'' * 2001: Bulletproof Wallets by Ghostface Killah * 2001: Iron Flag by Wu-Tang Clan * 2003: Birth of a Prince by RZA * 2004: Bobby Digital Presents Northstar by Northstar * 2007: I by Cilvaringz * 2007: ''Let Freedom Reign by Free Murda * 2007: Afro Samurai produced by RZA * 2007: 8 Diagrams by Wu-Tang Clan * 2009: Only Built 4 Cuban Linx II by Raekwon * 2009: Afro Samurai: Resurrection produced by RZA * 2012: The Man with the Iron Fists by Various artists * 2013: Twelve Reasons to Die by Ghostface Killah * 2013: The Keynote Speaker by U-God * 2014: A Better Tomorrow by Wu-Tang Clan * 2017: The Saga Continues by Wu-Tang Clan References Category:Production discographies Category:Song recordings produced by Rza Category:Albums produced by RZA Category:Hip hop discographies Category:Discographies of American artists